The Hippogriff Project
by Silverflare07
Summary: reply to the Quills and Spills challenge. Another boring project turns into something much better... HH oneshot!


**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Harry Potter... But I wish I did.

**Summary: ** reply to the Quills and Spills challenge. Another boring project turns into something much better... H/H oneshot!

**Title: **The Hippogriff Project

**Author:** Silverflare07

**Dedication:** To Gwendy for making such an awesome website!

**Author's note: **Not much. All information about the hippogriff other then what's been told in the books and the fact that it _is _Greek symbol of love is false. I simply made it up for this fic.

**Stuff you need to know:**

          "" is speech__

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

The Hippogriff Project

Rating G

Harry sighed and closed his eyes sleepily. Professor Binns' class had to be the most boring class of all the 6th year courses and, unfortunately for him, he was stuck in it.

No one had ever been able to stay awake in that class. Except Hermione. He opened his eyes once again and looked beside him.

There she was scribbling notes furiously on a piece of parchment. Not for the first time he wondered how in the world she was able to stay awake in the class. He yawned loudly and she turned to look at him, an annoyed look on her. But her lips were curved slightly upward so she couldn't have been too annoyed. Her brown eyes stated the obvious.

_You're going to have to borrow my notes aren't you?_

He shot her a guilty grin that meant yes and she gave him a smile before turning her attention back to the Professor's lecture. Harry however felt that this was an ample opportunity for him to get some sleep and promptly shut his eyes, only to be poked with something rather sharp.

His head snapped up and he turned to look behind him where Ron was sniggering quietly, a quill in hand, and pointing to where the Professor had gotten up from his lecture podium and was standing in front of the class. He cleared his see-through throat and addressed the students.

"Now class, as I'm sure you are all aware of, the end of the term is drawing upon us (this elected cheers from several students) and I think it would do us some good if we did a project." Seeing the crestfallen faces of his students he quickly hurried on.

"There's nothing to be upset about. It's a rather simple project and you'll be working in pairs" Harry grinned at Ron. "Which I will be assigning."

The class groaned again and if Binns noticed, he didn't acknowledge, and continued.

"The project will be for each of the groups to pick one mythical creature that you have either encountered or would like to, and find facts about that creature. To be presented to the class."

Harry smiled. This project might actually be fun. And fairly easy too. In all his adventures he had come across loads of mythical creatures.

"Here's a list of some mythical creatures you may wish to choose. If you already have on in mind you are of course welcome to use it."

He waved his wand and a list of creatures floated in front of the class. Harry smiled at the third creature. Hippogriff.

"Now for your partners." He ran a finger down the list.

"Ah, Weasly! We'll have you work with Longbottom. And Finnegan you can work with Thomas. Potter," Harry jumped at the sound of his name. "You'll be working with Granger."

Harry smiled at Hermione and the two walked up to the front.

"Now choose the creature you wish to have."

Shinning emeralds meet pools of brown and an unspoken agreement pasted between the two friends. Together they both reached up and touched the word Hippogriff. In a flash of the gold the word disappeared from the floating list.

"The hippogriff...very interesting." Binns scribbled something on a sheet of paper and waved the next group up.

Harry and Hermione returned to their seats.

"The projects due in a week...that's the next time we have class. It doesn't have to be long just a few really interesting facts. Seems like an easy "A" assignment. We could probably knock it out during lunch if you don't mind skipping and researching in the library."

Harry gaped at her. "How do you know all this stuff?"

She pointed to the front of the classroom. "It's on the board Harry."

He looked to where she was pointing and there it was. He laughed.

"Hehe...would you look at that."

She rolled her eyes. "So how bout it?"

"How bout what?"

"Skipping lunch to research the project."

"How bout we go and eat lunch really quickly, your good at that, then rush off to the library?"

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry but you can go and eat if you want. Meet me in the library when you're done."

He nodded. The bell rang signaling dismissal. They walked out of the classroom and he and Ron went left while Hermione went right.

"I'll be quick I promise." He called to her.

"You'd better inhale that food!"

He mocked saluted. "Yes ma'am."

He then turned and followed after Ron.

"What was that all about?"

"Hermione and I are going to meet in the library and do the research project."

Ron looked at him with a bewildered expression on his face. "You're missing lunch for the _library_. I swear you're getting more like your precious bookworm everyday." He laughed as Harry's face flushed redder then Ron's hair.

"Not funny Ron." He shut his mouth immediately.

"Sorry mate, but you really should tell her how you feel."

Harry shook his head. "No, she just sees me as a friend."

Ron shook his head. "Whatever you say mate, whatever you say."

The continued down to the Great Hall where Harry proceeded to inhale, as promised, his chicken and potatoes. On his way out he grabbed a piece of pumpkin pie for Hermione, who despite what she said would be hungry.

Ron watched Harry run and chuckled.

"Poor saps so in love he can't even see it."

Then continued to eat.

Harry walked into the library and searched for Hermione. He found her seated on the floor in one of the many aisles. She was sitting hunched over and reading from an old book. Tons of other books were scattered around her in heap. They were the only one's in the library so it didn't matter.

He walked over to her and sat down behind her, his back up against hers. "Pie 'Mione?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. She looked over at him and smiled gratefully, closing the book and taking the pie from him.

"Yeah, thanks. I am a little hungry." She grinned sheepishly as he gave her a look. "How'd you know?"

He shrugged. "Just knew."

"Well thanks." She took a bite of the pie. "MMM...thanks Harry."

He nodded and picked up the nearest book. He flipped open to a random page and saw a large detailed picture of a hippogriff. Finding this as good a place to start as any he began to read. He heard Hermione set down her plate and pick up the book she had been reading.

"What did you find out?"

She sighed. "Nothing really."

"Well then let's hit the books!" He laughed and she gave a small giggle.

They read in silence for a few minutes before Harry sound something interesting.

"Hey look the Hippogriff is the Greek symbol for love!"

Hermione's giggled. "Well that's certainly interesting."

Harry nodded. "We should find Buckbeak...the we can put Ron on him and he can fly with some girl...he really needs a girlfriend."

Hermione laughed and turned her head to look at him. Her smile was hidden by a tuff of her fluffy brown hair but her eyes were sparkling.

"You never know it might not work. We've ridden on it before and..." Her voiced trailed off and she turned away so Harry wouldn't see her red face.

There was a moment of awkward silence but finally Harry found his voice. "It may not have worked for you but it did for me." His voice was so soft even he had to strain to hear it and he was certain Hermione hadn't. Until...

"Me too."

Harry's eyes widened. He wasn't sure he'd heard her right. "What?"

"It...worked for me too..."

Harry grinned...if that meant what he thought it meant...

"I love you Hermione Granger."

He heard her gasp. Then: "I...I love you too Harry Potter."

He turned around to hug her and found her face dangerously close to his. He gulped and placed his forehead against hers. Then slowly he closed the distance between their lips.

It was a sweet and subtle kiss and it ended far to early in Harry's opinion. Apparently Hermione felt the same way because she pulled him back for another kiss. This one was more passionate and both parties seem to be more comfortable.

When they broke apart the second time both were out of breath and red in the face.

"I think I like this project a lot more then I thought I was going too."

Hermione smiled. "Me too."

Harry stood next to Hermione in front of the class. The day to present their project was upon them. They were the last group to go and Harry wanted nothing more then to get this over with. Professor Binns nodded to them and Hermione began to speak.

"Harry and I did the Hippogriff, we each have three facts (the required amount). Harry." She motioned for him to speak.

He looked around the classroom before speaking. "I'll give my facts then 'Mione will give hers."

Ron raised his eyebrows at the pet name but said nothing. Harry continued.

"The hippogriff is one of the only creatures that attack if it's pride is insulted, as humans would considered insulted anyways. Also the hippogriff is half horse, half bird, and three it is the Greek symbol of love."

Hermione stepped forward and began to speak.

"The hippogriff is one of the few flying mammals that will create a bond with its rider and only it's rider. Its claws are as hard as diamonds and can rip through steel when need. And it's said that if two people ride on a hippogriff they will fall in love."

The class clapped as she finished her speech and Professor Binns looked impressed.

"Well done. That was an easy assignment and I'm glad to say you all did very well on it." The bell signaled. "Well class is over, you have no homework tonight enjoy the your weekend."

The students filed out of the classroom, Harry and Hermione were the last ones to leave when Professor Binns voice stopped them.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger." They turned around.

"Yes professor?"

He studied them for a minute. "Is that true. About the hippogriff being the symbol of love?"

Hermione shrugged. "The books said it was."

He eyes them for another moment. "And have _you_ found it too be?"

Harry looked and Hermione and grinned. "Actually, we have."

Professor Binns watched, a knowing smile on his face, as two intertwined hands walked out of the classroom.

**THE END!**

Any facts about the hippogriff that we know aren't true probably aren't and I just made them up for the fic.

I hope you liked it! R&R!


End file.
